parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 - Multilanguage - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what the scenes should be in multilanguage in Thomas 2, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Five Different Languages *English *French *German *Italian *Spanish Transcripts English 1. First Engine Cut Scene. *Thomas: QUIET! I absolutely must see Emily, do you know where she is? *Ferdinand: Huh? Oh, sorry, Thomas. *Dash: Yes, Thomas, we're sorry indeed. *Ben: Now, Douglas, you tell him. *Douglas: Um, that isn't really easy to say, but I do have to tell you this... The pirates have taken Emily to the Fairy Glade. And they've locked her away in one of their own stronghold traps. To find her, you must go through the hall of doors. It is a magic place, which leads to many other worlds. Only we know how to get there. The passage requires 5 lums, but I see that you have them, and now prepare yourself for a great journey. (claps his hands and makes a magic spiral door) *Thomas: Uh, okay, okay, I'll go. But here goes nothing. Cannonball! (dives into the portal and vanishes) 2. Purple Lum Cut Scene. *Thomas: Emily, are you okay? *Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last! I was afraid Edward didn't make it. *Thomas: He gave the silver lum, but now we are both seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the pirates. But, to do so, I need all of my powers. *Emily: I'm too weak to give you back all of your powers. The pirates have broken the heart of the world into 1000 lums of energy. And combining the energy has become very difficult to reunite. But, there may be another solution... Have you not heard about James the Red Engine? *Thomas: Um... No? *Emily: Well, he's the world's spirit, who has immense powers. He can help you defeat the pirates, but now has been sleeping for many years, and has a legend, which says he can only be awakened. If you reunite the four masks of him. *Thomas: The four masks? *Emily: These four masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in some secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do! Thomas, you are our only hope, and this is your very last chance! And I will help you by giving all the energy I have gathered. (laughs and gives Thomas a silver lum to make him grab onto things) *Thomas: A silver lum? I will have a new power in no time? Wow! (laughs) Thanks, Emily! *Emily: Goodbye, Thomas! Now you may grab onto the purple lums. *Thomas: Now that I have the ability to grab the purple lums, I will be able to get the four masks of James, before the pirates do. 3. First George Cutscene. *George: I can read yer mind. Ya ken the name of this place. Now ya are ready tae enter the cave o' bad dreams. Oh, before ya may go, I'll tell ya somethin' important. I have got a precious treasure hidden inside at the end of the level. Ya may keep it fur yerself if ya beat me to it. I'll give ya a head start, but no time to waste! I will show ya no mercy if I catch ya... (Thomas is transported into the Cave of Nightmares) 4. Helicopter Upgrade Cutscene. *Emily: Now, you can fly with your helicopter. The bad news is that your mission is getting harder. So, here is a piece of advice. To fly, activate the helicopter, and keep the jump pressed down. To move, press the target button pressed down. 5. First Molly Cutscene. *Molly: (crying) My baby! My baby! It's awful. The pirates have taken my baby... ...to put him in force fields in a cage in the mines. My darling Edward tried to stop them, but was captured by the pirates, and was taken to the prison ship. *Thomas: Hmm... I'm sure I'll find a way to get onto the island. Don't worry, Molly. I'll get your baby back. 6. Fourth Mask Cutscene. *James: At last, the final mask. Bravo, Thomas! You've brought me back! The pirates won't last long! I will use my powers to destroy their fort! And I'll rid the robots that infest it! Alas, my powers have limits. On earth, the lums make me invicible! But in the air, I am as vulnerable as a new-born. It is you, who will have to fight on the pirson ship. I'm going to give your maximun energy. (puts all the masks onto his stone and makes a portal for Thomas to go through) Now go and find Devious Diesel. Go quickly and have no fear. 7. Grolgoth Salesman Cutscene. *Narrator: Devious Diesel has recived a special guest... *General: Thomas poisoning your life? I've got the antidote. Equipped with the latest booster power, nothing can stop him. You can control him yourself or put him in self pilot. He can kill, crush, torture, pull ears... and has legs to squash fleeing victims. In short: he does everything, except the dishes... Don't forget the name of this marvel: the Grolgoth! *Devious Diesel: Hum... hum... *General: But decide quickly: I've got other clients waiting... *Devious Diesel: With this, I can destroy Thomas, crush him, and smash him. I'll take it! *General: So you won't regret it, eh? *Devious Diesel: Here's your money! It's all here! Count it if you like! *General: Now that you're trusted, you'll never be dissapointed. French 1. Première Scène Cut moteur *Thomas: Calme! Je dois absolument voir Emily, savez-tu où elle est? *Ferdinand: Hein? Oh, désolé, Thomas. *Dash: Oui, Thomas, nous sommes désolés effet. *Ben: Maintenant, Douglas, tu lui dites. *Douglas: Euh, ce n'est pas vraiment facile à dire, mais je dois tu dire ceci ... Les pirates ont pris Emily à la Clairière féerique. Et ils ont l'enferma dans une de leurs propres pièges bastions. Pour la trouver, tu devez passer par la salle de portes. Il est un lieu magique, ce qui conduit à de nombreux autres mondes. Seulement nous savons comment y arriver. Le passage nécessite 5 lums, mais je vois que tu avez, et maintenant vous préparer pour un grand voyage. *Thomas: Euh, ok, ok, je vais aller. Mais ici rien ne va. Cannonball! 2. Violet Lum Scène coupée *Thomas: Emily, ca va? *Emily: Thomas, en fin... Je craignais que Edward n'ait échoué... *Thomas: Il m'a donné un Lums d'argent et puis on a été séparé. Il faut que je le retrouve et que je chasse les Pirates. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de mes pouvoirs... *Emily: Je suis trop faible pour te rendre toute ta puissance. Les Pirates ont brisé le Cœur du Monde en 1000 Lums et l'énergie est devenue très difficile à réunir. Mais il y a peut-être une autre solution... As-tu entendu parler de Polokus? *Thomas: Euh... Non. *Emily: Il est l'Esprit du Monde. Sa puissance est gigantesque. Il pourrait t'aider à battre les Pirates. Malheureusement, il s'est retiré il y a bien longtemps. Mais une légende raconte qu'on peut le faire revenir en réunissant les 4 masques. *Thomas: Les 4 masques? *Emily: Il s'agit de masques magiques très puissants. Ils sont cachés en des lieux secrets et mystérieux. Trouve-les, Thomas! C'est notre dernière chance. Afin de t'aider, voici toute l'énergie que j'ai pu réunir. *Thomas: Un Lums d'argent? Je vais avoir un nouveau pouvoir? Yaoouuh! *Emily: Bonne chance, Thomas!!! Tu peux désormais t'accrocher aux Lums violets. 3. Première George Cinématique Modifier * George: Je peux lire dans vos pensées. Tu connaissez le nom de cet endroit. Tu êtes maintenant prêt à entrer dans la grotte de mauvais rêves. Oh, avant que tu intervenez, je dois te dire quelque chose. J'ai caché un trésor précieux à l'intérieur. Tu pouvez le garder pour tu-même si vous me battre pour elle. Je vais tu donner un bon départ, mais ne perdez pas de temps! Si je t'attrape, je te montrerai aucune pitié 4. Hélicoptère de mise à niveau Cinématique *Emily: Maintenant, tu pouvez voler avec ton hélicoptère. Les mauvaises nouvelles sont que tu mission devient plus difficile. Donc, voici un petit conseil. Pour voler, activer l'hélicoptère, et de garder le saut enfoncé. Pour se déplacer, appuyez sur la touche cible enfoncée. 5. Première Molly Cinématique *Molly: Mon bébé! Mon bébé! C'est terrible. Les pirates ont pris mon bébé pour le mettre dans les champs de force dans une cage dans les mines. Mon chéri Edward essayé de les arrêter, mais il a été capturé par les pirates, et a été prise à bord du navire de prison. *Thomas: Hmm ... Je suis sûr que je vais trouver un moyen d'obtenir sur l'île. Ne t'inquiète pas, Molly. Je vais prendre tu bébé dos. 6. Quatrième Masque Cinématique *James: Enfin, le masque final. Bravo, Thomas! Tu m'as ramené! Les pirates ne durera pas longtemps! Je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour détruire leur fort! Et je vais débarrasser les robots qui infestent! Hélas, mes pouvoirs ont des limites. Sur la terre, les lums me font invincible! Mais dans l'air, je suis aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né. Il est tu, qui va devoir se battre sur le navire de pirson. Je vais donner l'énergie de votre maximun. Maintenant aller chercher Devious Diesel. Allez vite et ne pas avoir peur. 7. Grolgoth Vendeur Cinématique *Narrateur: Devious Diesel a recived un invité spécial *Général: Thomas empoisonner ta vie? J'ai l'antidote. Equipé de la dernière puissance de rappel, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Tu pouvez le contrôler tu-même ou le mettre dans l'auto pilote. Il peut tuer, d'écraser, de torture, tirer les oreilles ... et a les jambes pour écraser les victimes fuyant. En bref, il fait tout: à l'exception des plats. N'oubliez pas le nom de cette merveille: la Grolgoth! *Diesel Devious: Hum hum *Général: Mais décider rapidement: j'ai d'autres clients qui attendent ... *Diesel Devious: Avec cela, je peux détruire Thomas, écraser, écraser et lui. Je vais le prendre! *Général: Donc, tu ne le regretterez pas, hein? *Diesel Devious: Voici ton argent! Tout est là! Comptez si tu aimez! *Général: Maintenant que tu es digne de confiance, tu ne seras jamais déçus. German 1. Erste Maschine der Cut-Szene. *Thomas: Quiet! Ich muss unbedingt Emily sehen, wissen Sie, wo sie ist? *Ferdinand: Huh? Oh, sorry, Thomas. *Dash: Ja, Thomas, es tut uns leid in der Tat. *Ben: Nun, Douglas, ihm sagen. *Douglas: Ähm, das ist nicht einfach zu sagen, aber ich muss Ihnen sagen Die Piraten haben Emily auf die Fairy Glade übernommen. Und sie sie in einem ihrer eigenen Hochburg Fallen gesperrt war weg. Um sie zu finden, müssen Sie durch die Halle der Türen zu gehen. Es ist ein magischer Ort, der für viele andere Welten führt. Nur wir wissen, wie man dorthin kommt. Die Stelle erfordert 5 Lums, aber ich sehe, dass Sie sie haben, und nun selbst für eine große Reise vorzubereiten. Thomas: Äh, okay, okay, ich werde gehen. Aber hier geht nichts. Cannonball! 2. Lila Lum Cut Scene. *Thomas: Emily, sind Sie okay? *Emily: Oh, Thomas, endlich! Ich hatte Angst, Edward hat es nicht geschafft. *Thomas: Er gab das Silber lum, aber jetzt sind wir beide getrennt. Ich muss ihn finden und loszuwerden, die Piraten. Aber, um dies zu tun, muss ich alle meine Kräfte. *Emily: Ich bin zu schwach, um Ihnen wieder alle Ihre Kräfte. Die Piraten haben das Herz der Welt in 1000 Lums Energie gebrochen. Und die Kombination der Energie hat sich sehr schwierig, wieder zu vereinen. Aber, es kann eine andere Lösung zu sein ... Haben Sie nicht über James the Red-Engine gehört? *Thomas: Ähm ... Nein? *Emily: Nun, er ist der weltweit Geist, der immense Kräfte hat. Er kann helfen, die Piraten zu besiegen, aber jetzt schon seit vielen Jahren geschlafen, und hat eine Legende, die sagt, er kann nur geweckt werden. Wenn Sie die vier Masken der ihn wieder zu vereinen. *Thomas: Die vier Masken? *Emily: Diese vier Masken sind magisch und sehr mächtig. Sie werden in einigen geheimen und geheimnisvollen Orten versteckt. Finden Sie sie, bevor die Piraten zu tun! Thomas, du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung, und das ist Ihr allerletzte Chance! Und ich werde Sie, indem die ganze Energie, die ich gesammelt haben, zu helfen. *Thomas: Eine silberne lum? Ich werde eine neue Macht haben in kürzester Zeit? Wow! Vielen Dank, Emily! *Emily: Auf Wiedersehen, Thomas! Jetzt können Sie sich auf den violetten Lums zu greifen. *Thomas: Nun, ich habe die Fähigkeit, die lila Lums zu packen, werde ich in der Lage, die vier Masken von James zu bekommen, bevor die Piraten zu tun. 3. Erste George Cutscene. *George: Ich kann Gedanken lesen yer. Ya ken der Name dieses Ortes. Jetzt sind ya bereit tae die Höhle o 'schlechte Träume geben. Oh, bevor ya kann gehen, ich sag dir 'was wichtig ist. Ich habe einen kostbaren Schatz innen am Ende des Levels versteckt habe. Ya kann es halten Pelz yerself wenn ya hat mich zu ihm. Ich ya geben einen Vorsprung, aber keine Zeit zu verlieren! Ich werde ya keine Gnade, wenn ich fangen ya 4. Hubschrauber-Upgrade Cutscene. *Emily: Jetzt können Sie mit Ihrem Hubschrauber fliegen kann. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass Ihre Mission wird immer schwieriger. So, hier ist ein Ratschlag. Zu fliegen, aktivieren Sie den Hubschrauber, und halten Sie den Sprung nach unten gedrückt. Zu bewegen, drücken Sie die Zieltaste gedrückt. 5. Erste Molly Cutscene. * Molly: Mein Baby! Mein Baby! Es ist schrecklich. Die Piraten haben mein Baby genommen ihn in Kraftfelder in einem Käfig in den Minen gelegt. Mein Liebling Edward versucht, sie zu stoppen, wurde aber von den Piraten gefangen genommen, und wurde in die Gefängnisschiff übernommen. *Thomas: Hmm ... Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich einen Weg, um auf die Insel zu bekommen finden. Keine Sorge, Molly. Ich werde Ihr Baby zurück. 6. Vierte Maske Cutscene. *James: Endlich die letzte Maske. Bravo, Thomas! Sie haben mich zurückgebracht! Die Piraten wird nicht lange dauern! Ich werde meine Kräfte nutzen, um ihre Festung zu zerstören! Und ich werde die Roboter, die sie befallen zu befreien! Ach, meine Kräfte haben Grenzen. Auf der Erde, stellen die Lums mich Invicible! Aber in der Luft, bin ich so verletzlich, wie ein neugeborenes. Es ist ihr, die haben wird, auf dem Schiff pirson kämpfen. Ich werde Ihre Maximun Energie. Jetzt gehen und Devious Diesel. Geht schnell und haben keine Angst. 7. Grolgoth Verkäufer Cutscene. *Erzähler: Devious Diesel hat einen besonderen Gast recived ... *Allgemein: Thomas Vergiftung Ihrem Leben? Ich habe das Gegenmittel bekam. Ausgestattet mit der neuesten Verstärkerleistung, nichts kann ihn aufhalten. Sie können ihn selbst zu steuern oder ihn in sich selbst Pilot. Er kann töten, zerstören, Folter, Ohren ziehen ... und hat Beine, um auf der Flucht Opfer zu zerquetschen. Kurz: alles, was er tut, mit Ausnahme der Gerichte ... Vergessen Sie nicht den Namen dieses Wunderwerk: die Grolgoth! *Devious Diesel: Hum ... hum ... *Allgemein: Aber schnell entscheiden: Ich habe andere Kunden bekam warten ... *Devious Diesel: Mit diesem kann ich Thomas zu zerstören, ihn zu vernichten, zu zerschlagen und ihn. Ich nehme es! *Allgemein: Sie werden es nicht bereuen, nicht wahr? *Devious Diesel: Hier ist Ihr Geld! Es ist alles hier! Graf, wenn Sie mögen! *Allgemein: Nun, da Sie vertrauenswürdig sind, werden Sie nie enttäuscht sein. Italian Prima Engine Cut Scene 1.. *Thomas: Quiet! Devo assolutamente vedere Emily, sapete dove si trova? *Ferdinand: Eh? Oh, scusa, Thomas. *Dash: Sì, Thomas, ci dispiace davvero. *Ben: Ora, Douglas, lo dica. *Douglas: Um, che in realtà non è facile da dire, ma devo dire questo ... I pirati hanno preso Emily alla Fata Glade. E che la hanno rinchiusi in una delle loro trappole roccaforte. Per trovarla, è necessario passare attraverso la sala delle porte. E 'un luogo magico, che porta a molti altri mondi. Solo noi sappiamo come arrivarci. Il passaggio richiede 5 lum, ma vedo che li avete, e ora preparatevi per un grande viaggio. *Tommaso: Uh, okay, va bene, andrò. Ma qui va niente. Cannonball! Viola Lum Cut Scene 2. *Tommaso: Emily, stai bene? *Emily: Oh, Thomas, finalmente! Avevo paura Edward non ce l'ha fatta. *Thomas: Ha dato il lum d'argento, ma ora stiamo entrambi separato. Ho bisogno di trovare lui e sbarazzarsi dei pirati. Ma, per farlo, ho bisogno di tutti i miei poteri. *Emily: Sono troppo debole per dare indietro tutti i vostri poteri. I pirati hanno spezzato il cuore del mondo in 1000 lum di energia. E combinando l'energia è diventato molto difficile da riunire. Ma ci può essere un'altra soluzione ... Non avete sentito parlare di James Motore di Red? *Thomas: Um ... No? *Emily: Be ', è lo spirito del mondo, che ha immensi poteri. Egli può aiutare a sconfiggere i pirati, ma ora è stato letto per molti anni, e ha una leggenda che dice che può essere risvegliata solo. Se riunire le quattro maschere di lui. *Tommaso: I quattro maschere? *Emily: Questi quattro maschere sono magici e molto potente. Essi sono nascosti in alcuni luoghi segreti e misteriosi. Trova dinanzi ai pirati fanno! Thomas, tu sei la nostra unica speranza, e questa è la vostra ultima occasione! E io ti aiuterò dando tutta l'energia che ho raccolto. (ride e dà Thomas un lum d'argento per fargli prendere sulle cose) *Thomas: A lum d'argento? Avrò un nuovo potere in poco tempo? Wow! (ride) Grazie, Emily! *Emily: Addio, Thomas! Ora si può afferrare i lum viola. *Thomas: Ora che ho la capacità di afferrare i lum viola, sarò in grado di ottenere le quattro maschere di James, prima che i pirati fanno. Primo George Cutscene 3. * George: Io in grado di leggere yer mente. Ya ken il nome di questo luogo. Ora ya sono pronti tae entrare nella grotta o 'brutti sogni. Oh, prima ya può andare, ti dirò qualcosa 'importante. Ho un prezioso tesoro nascosto dentro alla fine del livello. Ya può tenerlo pelliccia yerself se mi ya battuto ad esso. Darò ya un vantaggio, ma non c'è tempo da perdere! Vi mostrerò ya alcuna pietà se prendo ya ... (Thomas viene trasportato nella Grotta di Nightmares) 4. Elicottero aggiornamento cutscene. * Emily: Ora è possibile volare con il vostro elicottero. La cattiva notizia è che la vostra missione è sempre più difficile. Quindi, ecco un consiglio. Per volare, attivare l'elicottero, e mantenere il salto premuto. Per spostare, premere il pulsante di destinazione premuto. Prima Molly Cutscene 5. * Molly: (piangendo) Il mio bambino! Il mio bambino! E 'terribile. I pirati hanno preso il mio bambino ...... metterlo in campi di forza in una gabbia nelle miniere. Mia cara Edward ha cercato di fermarli, ma è stato catturato dai pirati, ed è stato portato alla nave prigione. * Thomas: Hmm ... Sono sicuro che troverò un modo per ottenere sull'isola. Non ti preoccupare, Molly. Prendo il bambino indietro. 6. Quarta Maschera cutscene. * James: Finalmente, la maschera finale. Bravo, Thomas! Tu mi hai portato indietro! I pirati non durerà a lungo! Userò i miei poteri per distruggere il loro forte! E io ti libererò i robot che infestano it! Ahimè, i miei poteri hanno dei limiti. Sulla terra, i lum mi fanno invincibile! Ma in aria, io sono vulnerabile come un neonato. E 'lei, che dovrà combattere sulla nave Pirson. Ho intenzione di dare la vostra energia massima. (mette tutte le maschere sulla sua pietra e fa un portale per Thomas passare attraverso) Adesso andare a trovare Devious Diesel. Andate velocemente e non hanno paura. 7. Grolgoth Salesman cutscene. * Narratore: Devious Diesel ha recived un ospite speciale... * Generale: Thomas avvelenando la tua vita? Ho l'antidoto. Equipaggiato con l'ultima amplificatore di potenza, niente può fermarlo. Lo potete controllare voi stessi o metterlo in auto pilota. Si può uccidere, schiacciare, torture, tirare le orecchie ... e ha le gambe per lo squash vittime in fuga. In breve: fa di tutto, tranne i piatti ... Non dimenticare il nome di questa meraviglia: il Grolgoth! * Diesel Devious: Hum ... hum ... * Generale: Ma decidere in fretta: ho altri clienti in attesa ... * Diesel Devious: Con questo, io posso distruggere Thomas, schiacciarlo, e lo distruggere. Lo prendo! * Generale: Quindi non ve ne pentirete, eh? * Diesel Devious: Ecco i vostri soldi! E 'tutto qui! Conte se ti piace! * Generale: Ora che sei fidato, non sarete mai delusi. Spanish 1. Primer Motor de cortes de escena. * Thomas: tranquilo! Es absolutamente necesario ver a Emily, ¿sabes dónde está? * Fernando: ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, Thomas. * Dash: Sí, Tomás, nos apena de verdad. * Ben: Ahora, Douglas, le dijiste. * Douglas: Um, eso no es muy fácil de decir, pero tengo que decirte esto ... Los piratas han tomado Emily a la Fairy Glade. Y la han encerrados en una de sus propias trampas de fortaleza. Para encontrarla, usted debe ir a través de la sala de las puertas. Es un lugar mágico, que lleva a muchos otros mundos. Sólo sabemos cómo llegar hasta allí. El pasaje requiere 5 lums, pero veo que los tiene, y ahora prepararse para un gran viaje. (aplaude sus manos y hace una puerta mágica espiral) * Thomas: Eh, bien, bien, iré. Pero aquí va nada. Cannonball! (se sumerge en el portal y se desvanece) 2. Purple Lum cortes de escena. * Thomas: Emily, ¿estás bien? * Emily: Oh, Thomas, por fin! Tenía miedo de Edward no lo logró. * Thomas, que dio a la lum de plata, pero ahora ambos estamos separó. Tengo que encontrarlo y deshacerse de los piratas. Pero, para hacerlo, necesito todos mis poderes. * Emily: Estoy demasiado débil para devolverle todos sus poderes. Los piratas han roto el corazón del mundo en 1000 lums de la energía. Y la combinación de la energía se ha vuelto muy difícil de reunir. Pero, puede haber otra solución ... ¿No has oído hablar de James del Motor? * Thomas: Um ... ¿No? * Emily: Bueno, él es el espíritu del mundo, que tiene inmensos poderes. Él puede ayudarle a derrotar a los piratas, pero ahora se ha dormido durante muchos años, y tiene una leyenda que dice que sólo puede ser despertado. Si reúnes las cuatro máscaras de él. * Thomas: Los cuatro máscaras? * Emily: Estos cuatro máscaras son mágicos y muy potente. Están escondidos en algunos lugares secretos y misteriosos. Encuéntralos antes de que los piratas lo hacen! Thomas, tú eres nuestra única esperanza, y esta es su última oportunidad! Y yo te ayudaré dando toda la energía que he reunido. (se ríe y le da un Thomas lum plata para hacer lo agarran a las cosas) * Thomas: A lum de plata? Voy a tener un nuevo poder en muy poco tiempo? Guau! (risas) Gracias, Emily! * Emily: ¡Adiós, Thomas! Ahora usted puede agarrar los lums púrpura. * Thomas: Ahora que tengo la habilidad de obtener las lums púrpura, voy a ser capaz de obtener las cuatro máscaras de James, antes de que los piratas lo hacen. 3. Primera George Cinemática. * George: Yo puedo leer yer mente. Ya ken el nombre de este lugar. Ahora ya están listos tae entrar en la cueva o 'malos sueños. Ah, antes de que ya puede ir, voy a decirte algo importante. Tengo un precioso tesoro escondido en el interior al final del nivel. Ya puede mantenerlo pieles yerself si ya me ganó de mano. Yo ya doy una ventaja, pero no hay tiempo que perder! Voy a demostrar ya sin piedad si cojo ya ... (Thomas es transportado a la Cueva de las Pesadillas) 4. Helicóptero Actualiza Cinemática. * Emily: Ahora, usted puede volar con el helicóptero. La mala noticia es que su misión es más difícil. Así pues, aquí es un consejo. Para volar, activar el helicóptero, y mantener el salto presionado. Para mover, presione la tecla objetivo presionado. 5. Primera Molly Cinemática. * Molly: (llorando) Mi bebé! Mi bebé! Es horrible. Los piratas han llevado a mi bebé ...... ponerlo en campos de fuerza en una jaula en las minas. Mi querido Edward trató de detenerlos, pero fue capturado por los piratas, y fue llevado a la nave prisión. * Thomas: Hmm ... Estoy seguro de que voy a encontrar una manera de llegar a la isla. No te preocupes, Molly. Voy a su bebé. 6. Cuarta Mascarilla Cinemática. * James: Por fin, la máscara final. Bravo, Thomas! Tú me has traído de vuelta! Los piratas no durará mucho tiempo! Usaré mis poderes para destruir su fortaleza! Y voy a deshacerme de los robots que infestan! ¡Ay, mis poderes tienen límites. En la Tierra, los lums me hacen invicible! Pero en el aire, soy tan vulnerable como recién nacido-a. Eres tú, quien tendrá que luchar en el barco pirson. Voy a dar su energía máxima. (pone todas las máscaras en su piedra y hace un portal de Thomas para ir a través) Ahora ir a buscar Devious Diesel. Ir rápido y no tengas miedo. 7. Cutscene Salesman Grolgoth. * Narrador: Devious Diesel ha recivido un invitado especial ... * General: Thomas envenenamiento de su vida? Tengo el antídoto. Equipado con lo último en poder de refuerzo, nada puede detenerlo. Lo puedes controlarte o ponerlo en auto piloto. Puede matar, aplastar, tortura, tire de las orejas ... y tiene piernas para aplastar a las víctimas que huyen. En pocas palabras: lo hace todo, menos los platos ... No se olvide el nombre de esta maravilla: el Grolgoth! * Diesel Devious: Hum ... hum ... * General: Pero decido rápidamente: Tengo otros clientes esperando ... * Diesel Devious: Con esto, puedo destruir Thomas, aplastarlo, y aplastarlo. Me lo llevo! * General: Para que no te arrepentirás, ¿eh? * Diesel Devious: Aquí está tu dinero! Todo está aquí! Tened por si te gusta! * General: Ahora que está confiado en, usted no será decepcionado. Category:UbiSoftFan94